Those curious ones
by Dorkles
Summary: He'd told her to stop being curious, but that'd just made her even more curious than before. She wanted to know more. About him, about the monster inside of him. But they weren't exactly friends, so getting what she wanted would be harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Those curious ones.

Khyuu

01.

Sometimes she'd look at the green boy and wonder what he was thinking.

Well, she'd look at all of her friends and think this, but recently she'd been wanting to know what was on Beast Boy's mind more than the others. Ever since they'd seen just how much of a beast the boy could become, she'd been intrigued. How did he cope with learning that he was a monster, or at least had a monster in him? How did he deal with the urge to give in to the beast? To give in to his instincts?

She had so many questions that she'd wanted answered, but she could never bring herself to ask them. It just didn't feel right, asking him something so deep and personal when in all honesty they were barely friends. He probably didn't really like her at all, because she did pick on him a lot. Maybe she was hated by him.

So she kept her mouth shut, quietly watching him.

One night she'd seen him curled into a ball, whimpering and moaning in pain. She never moved to help him, only hid and watched curiously as the changeling experienced...something. Maybe he was struggling, fighting an internal battle with his other self. She'd been in that situation more than once. Maybe he was fighting to control and dominate his beast. Maybe she was thinking too much into this, and the boy had only had a bad dream and was still shaken up about it. It'd happened before.

Then, just as she'd been about to get up and walk over to the boy, his shaking form suddenly stilled, and he looked up. After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, his eyes turned in her direction. She didn't know if he could see her or not. She didn't understand why he'd suddenly got...creepy? She wasn't sure how to explain it.

His eyes were the deepest black instead of their usual dark green color. His eyebrows nit together in confusion as he stare, as if he were trying to figure out the most complicated puzzle in the world. She didn't understand it, but her curiousity was spiked.

It never really lasted long. He stare in her direction for five minutes before closing his eyes and just...laying there. She'd assumed he went to sleep or something. Something told her to leave him alone, and go back to her room, which she did.

After that, she'd began to wonder about Beast Boy, and the beast that live inside him.

"Why're you staring at me?"

His voice was harsh and cold. She stare at him in surprise, wondering ow long she'd been looking at him and how long he'd seen her.

She close the book in her lap, setting it gently at her side. She narrow her eyes at him. "...I was thinking." She say quietly, but loud enough that he was able to hear her. He raise a curious brow.

"About?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she was allowed to ask him her questions. They weren't exactly friends. Well, she considered him a friend, but maybe he hated her. She pick on him a lot. He was always too short to her, although he'd recently passed her in height. His jokes were never funny, although now a days he'd stopped teling them. He was loud and obnoxious, but now a days he was quiet and kept to himself.

She didn't really have anything to tease him about now. She isn't sure how she felt about that.

"The same thing you're thinking about." She says finally. "That beast inside of you."

Beast boy frowns at her. "And why are you thinking about that, Rae?"

Raven smile shyly at him. Now was her chance. "Because I'm interested in it. I have questions..." She bites her lip. "Questions that I'm hoping you'll answer?" She stares at him with big, hopeful eyes. She was pleading, begging him. Willing him to agree.

Beast Boy blink at her, and for a moment it was quiet as Raven held her breathe. Beast Boy wasn't sure he could deny her anything while she look at him like that.

"Sure, but I doubt I'll be any use. I barely know anything myself."

Raven smiled. That genuine smile that he rarely saw on her face, especially when she talk to him. Beast Boy felt nice, knowing that he'd caused her to smile this time.

"Okay, well..." Raven thought about what she wanted to ask first. There were so many topics and so little time to discuss them with him. Their friends would be home in an hour or so.

"First, how does it make you feel? To know that there's another side of you that wants things you know aren't right?" She decided to start off simple. That question wasn't too hard, right?

Beast boy thought about it for a moment. She saw many emotions swirling around him. Anger, sadness, but also pleasure and curiousity. Finally, he shrugs. "I have mixed feelings about it, I guess."

"How so?" She urge him to tell her more.

Beast Boy sigh, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. "I mean...I'm angry about it, of course. I sometimes have these thoughts that are just too dark and violent to be mine. I see images in my head, and I'm disgusted."

Raven was intrigued. "What kind of images?" She wanted to know so badly.

"Blood. Gore. People dying by my hands." He frowned deeply.

Suddenly though, he looks at her. It's the same like that time she saw him at night. His eyes were dark, darker than anything she'd seen before.

"But...there is also curiousity. Sometimes I ask 'what if'? What would happen if I gave into my instincts?" He paused, thinking. "I also have to deal with the horrifying truth that I am the beast. He isn't another person inside of me. He's me, and those thoughts are my own. That's what scares me."

Raven stare at him, surprised at how mature Beast Boy sounded. She was also surprised at how in some strange way, she could relate. She struggles with her own demons, and she also has similar thoughts.

Clearing her throat, she continued. "Um, do you sometimes wish the beast would disappear?"

Beast Boy bit his lip, shrugging again. His eyes had now returned to their normal green color. "Not really. Like I said, the horrifying truth is that I am the beast. He isn't some other being inside of me. I am him. If he were to disappear, then so would I." He close his eyes again. "And I don't want to disappear. Not yet, at least. There are some things I still want to do."

"Things like what?"

He didn't answer her, and she knew he wasn't going to. Their conversation was pretty much over now. She could tell he was done.

"...Thanks, for answering some of my questions. I was really curious." Raven gives him a small smile before getting up to leave.

"Hey, Rae."  
She turns to him, confused. His eyes were narrowed at her, that mysterious dark color again. "You should maybe stop being so curious. Haven't you ever heard the saying, curiousity killed the cat?" He smirk, a sadistic look in his eyes. "Well, I guess in this case, it's curiousity killed the demon. Or at least gets her in deep trouble." With a wink, his eyes are closed again, but the smirk stays.

Raven wasn't sure how to feel about that. She was sure about one thing though, he'd made her even more curious.

...Fin/

AN/

So, I've recently been hooked on teen titan fanfictions, and I realized there wasn't exactly a big variety of ones that I liked to read. So I'm making one. BD

I hope you enjoy this. The second chapter will be coming soon.

Throwing in a little disclaimer, because that's a little important. I don't own teen titan characters.

-Khyuu BD


	2. Chapter 2

**Those curious ones**

 **khyuue**

 **02.**

Avoiding him wasn't an option.

It was simply impossible to stay away after what he'd told her. Now, it was like everywhere Beast Boy was, Raven would be there too, hiding in a corner and staring at him with confused eyes. This shocked their teammates, because usually the girl did whatever it took to be away from the changeling. If anything, shouldn't Beast Boy be following Raven?

But no. What used to be the calm and collected demon had been replaced with a confused and foolish girl, and she hated it. She blame Beast Boy for it, because if he hadn't made that stupid yet smart suggestion, she probably would have left well enough alone.

But because of that suggestion, leaving well enough alone just wasn't an option.

For a moment, she wondered if her stalking was annoying him. If she were stalking a normal person, then the answer probably would have been obvious. But this was Beast Boy, the most unnatural person she knew other than herself.

She probably should have known if he were annoyed or not. She could read emotions really well, it was one of her powers. But now a days, that power seemed to be broken when around the changeling. So many emotions and feelings swirl around in the air around him, it was hard to tell which one was what and - when everyone on the team was gathered together - who they belong to.

She felt uncomfortable about that. She was basically going into this blindly. Usually, she was prepaired when dealing with people, because she always knew how they felt about her. But now...she was lost.

Damn him.

Damn him for making her want to know more. Damn him for making her care about how he felt about her.

"Are you okay, friend Raven?" Green eyes stare at her with worry from across the room. The orange haired girl float over to her before falling onto the couch next to her with grace. "You have been biting the lip and clutching the book for a while now." She motioned towards the old book in the girl's hands.

Raven sigh, setting the book gently on the table in front of them and turning to her friend. Her actual friend. Not like Beast Boy, because in this friendship the feelings were mutual.

"I'm fine, Star. Just a little...disoriented." Raven's voice sounded unsure, as if she didn't know if that were the right word to describe her situation.

"Disoriented?" Starfire's head tilted to the side, unfamiliar with the word. "What is this disoriented?" She frowned.

Raven roll her eyes, used to the girl's ignorance. "It means confused, Star."

Starfire's eyes shined in response to learning a new word, before the look of concern was back. "Why are you disoriented, friend Raven?" She pout. "Was it something I did?"

Raven wanted to laugh at her innocence, but instead she shook her head and stay silent. "No, nothing you did. I'm just having a problem understanding something, is all." She smile a bit. "Do not worry yourself."

The tamaranean didn't look convinced, but knew that no one could ever really force Raven to talk about something she didn't want to talk about. "If you wish to have the girl talk, I would be happy to." She awkwardly hug the girl before she got up and started floating again.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire ask before she walk out the room.

Raven look up from her lap and raise a brow at the alien. "What is it?"

"If this is about friend Beast Boy, do not worry yourself. Friend Beast Boy really likes you." She look like she wanted to say more, but decided against it. She finally float out of the room.

Raven found that odd, but when it came to Starfire, odd was normal, so she thought nothing of it. Instead, she wondered about Beast Boy, and how she would get him to tell her more about what she wanted to know. Because she'd decided that their conversation was not over yet, and even if she did end up getting in trouble, it'd be worth it to stop her curioustiy.

With that thought, she got up and whent to her room, put her book away, and sat down before she started to meditate.

...

His eyes were black again, he realized with a frown. He had grown used to it now, no longer alarmed at the changes that had started happening to his body. There were a lot of changes too, some that only he noticed, and some that were obvious.

His teeth had gotten sharper, and so had his claws. He often awoke to fresh new scars on his body from where he had accidently scratched himself during the night. They were usually always deep and more than once he'd needed to go and get stiched up.

He'd grown more hair too. Not too much where he was covered in it from head to toe, but there was a lot. It was fine hair, so it was barely noticable, but it was still there.

He'd also gotten bigger, but he was still the shortest male member of the titans. At least he'd gotten taller than Raven.

...Raven. The name of the person that had been causing him the most problems as of late. It'd become annoying, having to be around her now, but not in the way she thinks. He knew she thought he'd hated her, but it was quite the opposite really.

His feelings for her seemed to sky rocket since he'd discovered the beast. He felt possessive over her, hating the casual way she hang around the other male members of the titans. The need to show her, to make her realize that she belong to him and only him, it seemed to intensify everytime she was around. He wanted to so bad, but that wouldn't be happening.

He wondered why now. He didn't have these feelings for her before. Before, he'd just had a small crush. "Raven's kind of cute." Is what he used to say. But now, it wasn't like that anymore. He didn't know how he felt about that.

Should he be happy? Should he not?

It didn't matter anyway, because whether he like it or not, it wasn't changing. He knew that much.

Sighing, he turn away from the mirror and walk towards the door. He had to see her, now. He could feel his chest tightening, because she's been away from him for too long now. How long has it been since he's seen her? Since he'd been able to smell her scent, fresh and from the source?

Probably an hour or two.

She was in her room. She didn't lock her door, which was unusual because Raven always locks her door. He didn't think on it too much, it worked in his favor.

She float slightly in the middle of the room, her eyes shut tight as she quietly chant her mantra.

He kept quiet, not wanting to disturb her. He sat in front of her and stare, silently taking in her features.

Raven usually meditate for hours, so he wasn't really worried about being caught. But what if she decided to stop early? What'd he say? Sorry for creeping on you, but I just can't be away from you for too long, lest I want to go crazy?

That definatly wouldn't work.

He'd have to leave soon. He hated it and didn't want to go, but he had to.

It wouldn't be too long before he saw her again anyway. She'd been following him ever since he'd told her to do the opposite, and leave him alone. It was weird, because of all people he thought Raven would be the one to understand best that sometimes it's better to just not know.

He was honestly scared. What would happen if she found out that ever since he'd turn into the beast, he'd been obsessed with her? She'd more than likely be disgusted, because they were barely friends. She'd think him insane if she found out he wanted to be more all of a sudden.

But he couldn't help but wonder, what if? What if she liked him just as much as he did her? That probably wouldn't be much better, he realised. The only thing that scare him more than Raven not liking him, is Raven actually liking him. What would he do? Beast Boy wasn't exactly the most gentle person now a days. He'd break her. Tear her in two.

Yeah, it's probably best that Raven stop with her curiousity. It'd only get her into trouble.

...Fin.

A/N:

It's not over, don't worry! :D

I didn't forget about this, and I know that many of you probably thought I had. Or that I'd given up on it. Don't worry guys, that's far from the truth.

I've been thinking hard about where I want to go with this story. I kind of have an idea, and I want to make sure it comes together without too many flaws and loopholes. I also have to make sure that certain things don't contradict with other things, and it's kind of frustrating.

I'm just hoping things won't get really confusing. This isn't my first story, but it is my first story where the characters have powers and things. Just be patient please. :D

-Khyuue BD


	3. Those Curious Ones - exquis

**The Curious Ones**

 **exquis**

03

He bit his lip as he watch her, not particularly enjoying the sight of her as she casually lean against his other teammate. It wasn't a romantic sight at all, and he knew this, but he couldn't help the burning hot anger he felt bubbling up inside of him. The way she lean her head against his shoulder, her eyes focused on whatever book she'd been reading for the past hour...it annoy him to no end. And it shouldn't. He had no right, yet he felt like he _should_ have a right.

"Yo, Beast Boy, you okay?" He looked towards him, the giant metal man's gaze soft and filled with concern. "You seem a bit agitated over there."

She look up at him then, her gaze cool and calculating. She was studying him, as if he were some sort of experiment. He didn't mind much, because it was her. It was Raven, the one who he'd suddenly developed an intense obsession with. It was odd, because he would have definitely minded before. What'd changed? His guess was as good as anyone else's.

He clinched his fists together, trying his best to calm the storm inside of him. It wouldn't be wise to lose control. At least not in front of her. She'd just have more questions. Questions he couldn't answer. Questions he didn't want to answer.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He sigh, leaning back into the chair he'd been sitting in. "Robin and Star should have been back by now, yes? Wonder what's taking so long." He frown, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair as a small distraction.

Raven stare at him, her eyes as intense as always. He felt as if she were staring into his soul, gazing at a personal part in him without an invitation to do so.. He felt as if she saw right through his lie about being tired, and his desperate attempt to change the subject by asking a question about his team mates who honestly, he could care less about at the moment.

But in all reality, she was just as blind to his intentions as Cyborg was. She narrow her eyes at him, slightly angered by the fact that she couldn't read him like she used to. He used to be an open book, a book she wasn't interested in in the slightest. He was predictable. Now though? He was a mystery. A mystery she racked her brain trying to crack, yet to no success what so ever.

The emotions swirling around him were no help to her at all. They change faster than they appear. Anger, confusion, curiosity, and more swirled around him in a big colorful blob that made her head hurt when she tried to figure out what main emotion he was feeling at the moment. He was a jumbled mess, and this annoy her to no end.

He look at her then, his green eyes dark and guarded. She show no signs of discomfort at his gaze even though she was going mad with questions on the inside. What was he thinking at the moment? Why did he stare at her as if he wanted to eat her one minute, but the next stare at her as if she were the bane of his existence the next?

Cyborg was oblivious to it all. He look between the two, shrugging as he snuggled into the back of the couch. "I dunno. I have a feeling they strayed after they complete the mission, though. If they were in trouble, Rob woulda called." He grab the remote to the TV off the coffee table, flipping through channels while he casually play with a lock of the demon's short hair.

This didn't go unnoticed by the changeling, and he wasn't fond of it. The sour emotion swirling around him shock Raven, her curiosity peaking at what the changeling was thinking at the moment. Was he angry that Robin and Starfire were out together? It didn't make much sense. This wouldn't be the first time Robin and Star went out together, and those other times the changeling was all for their blooming relationship. If that didn't rule out jealousy, then the many times Beast Boy had referred to the alien as a little sister to him did.

And well, she highly doubt he was jealous of Starfire. Nothing wrong with that, but Raven knew for a fact that Beast Boy didn't really swing that way.

Biting his lip, the changeling bounced his leg up and down, closing his eyes and counting to ten. It was literal pain, to see him touching her so casually. Touching something that belong to him.

Raven watched as the green man struggle with some inner conflict for a few seconds before he got up completely. His eyes wander over to her for a brief second, and she raise an eyebrow at the dark black color she'd caught a glimpse of every now and then. Intrigued, she watch him closely as he walk out the room, head down and fists shaking.

Cyborg watch as well, his head tilting in curiosity. "What's up with him?" He point his thumb in the direction of where their teammate had went. Raven said nothing, knowing as much as Cyborg did about what was going on with their green friend.

But she intended to find out though. That much was certain.

* * *

 **OH MY LORD!**

 **I haven't updated this in a long time. Ya know why that is? Cause' I'm not writing this anymore!**

 **Yeah, I know. Boo, I suck.**

 **But don't be sad, because this story will not die! Recently, a new writer that I feel is very talented named exquis PM me and asked me if I had plans on continuing this story, and if not if she could take over. I wasn't having it at first, because I refused to hand my story over to someone who'd turn it into absolute crap. Just because I didn't plan on continuing it didn't mean I was going to let someone continue it without doing it justice. I'm not trying to down anybody here, but we all know that a lot of fanfiction look as if they're written by twelve year olds.**

 **I explain this to her, and she revealed that she had already written a small sample of what she planned to do with it. This is that sample. Obviously, I loved it. It's somewhat similar to how I'd originally wrote the story, and I explain to her that while I loved it and would allow her to continue the story, I hoped that she would write it in a style that suited her more, as she explain that she had some difficulty writing it like this.**

 **So, I handed her my old outline for this story and told her to have at it! If you were interested in this story before, you should definitely start reading it on her page! She said she planned to have the first chapter out by the 20th, so you probably won't have to wait too long. She's obviously going to put her own spin on it, but she promise to stick to the original plot as much as possible.**

 **I'm very sorry I wasn't able to continue this story. I'm also sorry I just stop updating and abandoned it. But I feel better now that I know she's going to be picking it up again. I'm excited to see what she does with it, and I hope you are as well.**

 **-Dorkles**


End file.
